Season 5 (1968)
<-----'Season 4' Season 6 -----> Hawaii Five-0 Season 5 of Hawaii Five-O premiered on September 12, 1972. It contained 24 episodes. Episode Guide Death is a Company Policy S5, Ep1 12 Sep. 1972 Death is a Company Policy Al Harrington's first episode as Ben also introduces Duke Lukela and John Manicote as semi-regulars. Manicote launches an investigation of Five-O when Duke, an HPD sergeant who sometimes joins Five-O on investigations, is accused of being on the take. McGarrett does what would be now called an intensive database search, with numerous records on all Five-O team members transferred to projection slides and put up on the screen (if you can freeze-frame or slow your player to catch all of them, there is a wealth of information on the characters -- including McGarrett's ... On Disc at Amazon Death Wish on Tantalus Mountain S5, Ep2 19 Sep. 1972 Death Wish on Tantalus Mountain Champion race car driver Alex Pareno arrives in Hawaii to attempt to break the record for driving up Tantalus Mountain. However, his chief mechanic is bludgeoned to death after catching someone tampering with Pareno's car. Later, a second mechanic is killed while test driving the car. McGarrett eventually discovers plenty of suspects ranging from Pareno's fiancée Angela, who was being blackmailed by an ex-lover, to Pareno himself. However, it is eventually discovered that the killer is someone very close to Pareno. On Disc at Amazon You Don't Have to Kill to Get Rich - But It Helps. S5, Ep3 26 Sep. 1972 You Don't Have to Kill to Get Rich - But It Helps. A sophisticated operation is blackmailing rich and prominent visitors to Hawaii. One of the victims has told Tolliver, a private investigator, about his situation. Tolliver tells his friend that he'll work to get him free of the blackmailers. Meanwhile, a young woman has turned up dead -- which brings Five-O into the case. It turns out she was among numerous women used as bait, but she has become too hot to handle when one of the blackmail victims committed suicide. Tolliver, meanwhile, poses as a rich man to attract the attention of the blackmailers. But he has no ... Pig in a Blanket S5, Ep4 3 Oct. 1972 Pig in a Blanket During a traffic stop in the boonies, the driver slips out a concealed handgun and shoots the HPD officer down in his tracks. Before dying, the cop gets off a couple of rounds at the fleeing car, causing it to crash. McGarrett and Danno visit the killer in the hospital, where he still couldn't care less about murdering a man ("I chopped a cop ... put a pig in a blanket"). The incident preys heavily on both men's minds, particularly Danno's. Later that same night, Danno witnesses a liquor-store robbery where the masked thief takes a shot at him. Danno follows the thief... On Disc at Amazon The Jinn Who Clears the Way S5, Ep5 10 Oct. 1972 The Jinn Who Clears the Way Operatives working for Wo Fat steal a device from a U.S. military base in Hawaii. Wo Fat is also manipulating a young Maoist into helping him smuggle the device to China. McGarrett and Five-O race to keep the device from leaving the islands. They capture Wo Fat at the last minute. But McGarrett receives a shock courtesy of U.S. spymaster Jonathan Kaye. On Disc at Amazon Fools Die Twice S5, Ep6 17 Oct. 1972 Fools Die Twice A military scientist is kidnapped by a co-worker and held ransom for one million dollars in diamonds. Five-O identifies unique background noises from the taped ransom messages to locate the kidnapper. On Disc at Amazon Chains of Events S5, Ep7 24 Oct. 1972 Chain of Events The slaying of a public health official while conducting an investigation into venereal disease leads McGarrett into the world of politics and intrigue. Starting with an appointment list of the slain official, McGarrett works his way up to a meeting with a highly respected candidate for public office. Journey Out of Limbo S5, Ep8 31 Oct. 1972 Journey Out of Limbo To the horror of workers at a construction site, the truck of sand they are unloading contains Danny Williams in the back, unconscious and just moments away from having smothered to death. Danny awakens, but can't remember anything about how he got there. McGarrett grills the sand-truck driver, but eventually abandons him as a dead end. The only other way Danny could have gotten into the dump truck was to jump in from a height as the truck passed below him. Danny remembers he was going horseback riding on his day off, so the Five-O team heads out to a ranch that rents... 'V' for Vashon: The Son S5, Ep9 14 Nov. 1972 'V' for Vashon: The Son Chris Vashon is male heir to the Vashon crime family, which now has considerable legitimate business holdings. The young Vashon, a rebellious sort, has been conducting robberies with friends. McGarrett sees the development as a way of striking back at the Vashons. However, Five-O discovers that's easier said than done, when Honare Vashon, Chris's father, bribes witnesses and Chris Vashon beats the rap in court. McGarrett doesn't give up and attempts to trap Chris Vashon again. This time, Vashon is fatally wounded by the lawman. Honare Vashon vows McGarrett will die. 'V' for Vashon: The Father S5, Ep10 21 Nov. 1972 'V' for Vashon: The Father Honare Vashon orders a hit on McGarrett to avenge the death of Chris Vashon. McGarrett first receives an anonymous message intended to let him know his days are numbered. Then, Vashon hires a local killer. That attempt is unsuccessful and the killer is liquidated by the Vashons. Honare Vashon manages to evade intense surveillance long enough to hire another killer, this time imported from outside Hawaii. McGarrett knows another attempt on his life will occur. Can Five-O stop it? 'V' for Vashon: The Patriarch S5, Ep11 28 Nov. 1972 'V' for Vashon: The Patriarch Dominick Vashon, patriarch of the crime family, now wants to go after McGarrett. He devises a frame and McGarrett is accused of shooting an unarmed man. Five-O must break the frame and figure out why a prominent attorney is testifying against McGarrett. The Clock Struck Twelve S5, Ep12 5 Dec. 1972 The Clock Struck Twelve A group of native Hawaiian separatists threaten to bomb public buildings if seven of their associates are not released from jail. McGarrett races the clock to find the bombs, and those responsible, before the deadline. I'm a Family Crook - Don't Shoot! S5, Ep13 19 Dec. 1972 I'm a Family Crook - Don't Shoot! The Lovejoys, a family of grifters, make a bigger score than they ever imagined. The problem is they've ripped off a mobster who wants his money back -- and will gladly kill to do so. The Child Stealers S5, Ep14 2 Jan. 1973 The Child Stealers A hippie couple kidnaps a baby from in front of a drug store and smuggles him to the mainland to sell the child to an adoption agency in Los Angeles. McGarrett and the rest of the Five-O team are able to find that baby as well as another infant that was kidnapped a few months earlier. Now they must track down the young couple before they snatch another baby. Thanks for the Honeymoon S5, Ep15 9 Jan. 1973 Thanks for the Honeymoon McGarrett is called in to talk to Toni, a tough-talking young woman who has recently been busted along with her boyfriend. Toni is going to prison and can live with that, but she wants to get married (she's pregnant) before then in an elaborate ceremony. In return, she will testify against a mobster who has always beaten the rap -- "How about murder one? ... With his own two hands?" McGarrett counters that the mobster will use all of his many resources to knock off the couple, but Toni is adamant and McGarrett goes to work with the help of the reporter he's dating. The Listener S5, Ep16 16 Jan. 1973 The Listener A psychiatrist is tormented by a man calling himself Cerberus. Cerberus says he was turned down for treatment and is determined to gain his revenge by extorting the psychiatrist. Cerberus, to show he means business, begins harassing the psychiatrist's patients, including a boy dying of a brain tumor and a suicidal woman. McGarrett & Co. must deal with a cunning and ruthless adversary in Cerberus. Here Today... Gone Tonight S5, Ep17 23 Jan. 1973 Here Today... Gone Tonight The No. 2 executive to a reclusive businessman approaches McGarrett. He tells the lawman that he has evidence of illegal activity by his employer. But the executive insists on elaborate procedures for a more detailed meeting, including having McGarrett attend unarmed. The Governor insists that Danny Williams attend in McGarrett's place. While their meeting occurs, the executive also shows up and kills the chief executive of the company. Now, Danno is the executive's alibi. The Odd Lot Caper S5, Ep18 30 Jan. 1973 The Odd Lot Caper Murdock, an embittered businessman, concocts an elaborate robbery to gain the millions of dollars he needs for a pet business project. Murdock, though, has underestimated the ruthlessness of the men he has hired -- two people are killed before the robbery even takes place. McGarrett is determined to crack the complicated case. Will the Real Mr. Winkler Please Die? S5, Ep19 6 Feb. 1973 Will the Real Mr. Winkler Please Die? A man named Winkler goes berserk when approached by a television reporter doing a "man on the street" story. After his arrest, Five-O and HPD can find no evidence that Winkler even existed until seven years earlier. For Five-O, this is just the start of a complicated investigation full of shadowy figures and murky motives. Winkler, for example, has a number of aliases and a photographic memory. Eventually McGarrett & Co. uncover a plot to assassinate a Soviet defector. On Disc at Amazon Little Girl Blue S5, Ep20 13 Feb. 1973 Little Girl Blue Two men kidnap a young girl and hole up in a World War II bunker on Diamond Head. McGarrett and his men must rescue the child from the desperate criminals. On Disc at Amazon Percentage S5, Ep21 20 Feb. 1973 Percentage O'Hara, co-owner of a travel agency with ex-bookie Sam Green, is beaten to death by thugs with brass knuckles. Green organizes gambling junkets, which is draining revenue from a hood's gambling rackets. What's more, one of Green's customers refuses to make good on $120,000 in losses on a junket in Seoul. Green is being squeezed hard by the Hawaiian gangster and the Korean gambling house. Five-O's investigation becomes complicated after the losing gambler turns up dead; the loser was also having an affair with the wife of another customer on the Korean gambling junket. Engaged to be Buried S5, Ep22 27 Feb. 1973 Engaged to Be Buried Five-O seeks to bust a family-run protection racket. But the investigation turns personal for Five-O stalwart Chin Ho Kelly because his daughter is in love with the son of the racket's patriarch. The probe intensifies after a policeman and the best friend of Chin Ho's daughter are killed. On top of that, the lovers wed. On Disc at Amazon The Diamond That Nobody Stole S5, Ep23 6 Mar. 1973 The Diamond That Nobody Stole A cat burglar robs a former CIA agent of a diamond pendant and a roll of microfilm. The film contains military secrets and soon agents from China and Russia, along with its original owner, begin vying for its possession. On Disc at Amazon Jury of One S5, Ep24 13 Mar. 1973 Jury of One Five-O and District Attorney John Manicote think they have an ironclad case against a mobster on trial. But the jury keeps coming back with news that they have not reached a verdict. The judge refuses to reveal the vote, but McGarrett correctly suspects that one person is holding out for an acquittal. But who - and why? Five-O obtains a jury list and starts checking out all of them to see who could have been bought, blackmailed or threatened. Cast Main Cast *Jack Lord as Detective Captain Steve McGarrett * James MacArthur as Detective Danny Williams * Kam Fong as Detective Chin Ho Kelly * Al Harrington as Ben Kokua * Gilbert Lani Kauhi as Kono Kalakaua * Richard Denning as Governor Paul Jameson *Khigh Dhiegh as Wo Fat Recurring characters * Al Eben as Doc Bergman * Peggy Ryan as Jenny * Danny Kamekona as Nick * Glenn Cannon as Manicote * Moe Keale as Det. Truck Kealoha * Douglas Mossman as Frank * Kwan Hi Lim as Tosaki Trivia Season Guide Category:1968 Category:Season 5 (1968)